


Light, in the Open Window

by ExtraVictory



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraVictory/pseuds/ExtraVictory
Summary: What's with this unconventional proposal! Maou x Emi, Adult Themes, Adult Humor, Sweet and Fluffy.





	Light, in the Open Window

**Ex-v: I hope you like it!**

She sat up, slowly, yawning, in bed; stretching her arms, arching her back. Brilliant light poured, radiant, through the open window, and Emilia paused, for a moment, groggy, contentedly, in silence, rubbing her eyes.

The Hero peered over to her right, glancing down, listlessly, at Maou; still snoozing comfortably, _utterly_ unaware of her, on his back. She spent another moment, half-smiling, watching him, comfortably, staring, dreamily, down at him, through half-lidded eyes, _positively_ delighted with her life, before moving to crawl out of bed, intent on a shower, humming faintly.

That's when she noticed the _diamond ring_ on her finger.

She froze.

"…!" Emilia gaped, eyes wide, slackjawed, heat surging into her face, disbelieving…

_"T-This..!_ " Emi managed, squeaking, under her breath, voice tight and high pitched. She fidgeted, for a moment, wiggling, mortified, blushing furiously _, almost unable to believe what she was seeing_ ; she rubbed her eyes, panicked, flushed, and blinked, but when she looked down at her ring finger, the diamond was _still there._

Her mouth opened, and closed again, ineffectively. Mind racing, she poured over the events of that past night, _desperately_ searching through them…

Well, she had gone out with him, they walked, stargazed, _kissed_ …

She blushed...

Slightly exasperated, she realized the diamond ring felt _awfully_ _at home_ on her finger...

_They kissed a lot_ , sure, they…

He touched her, and held her down…

Her thoughts swirled, and she covered her face, bright red, squealing faintly, thinking of him taking her from behind, the night before, as she panted, soaked in sweat…

But he didn't _propose_ , right?!

She clutched her head, eyes spinning, mewling softly. Was she losing it?

"Hey!" She screeched, barely containing her voice, shoving him a bit. "Hey! _Wake up-_ "

Maou blinked, groggy, and shook his head once, staring up at her. The king of hell checked the clock beside the bed, groaning.

"Unlikely-" He twitched, eyes narrowing, before shutting his eyes again.

"Wake up!" She hissed, seething, pushing him again, almost dizzy, blushing. "T-this is…!"

He cracked one eye open, peering up, irritated, noting her red face and the shimmering diamond ring she was pointing at, resting comfortably on her ring finger. Her hair seemed the flutter in the wind, as a subtle breeze blew through the open window; Emi shivered.

He nodded, gently, shrugging. "It's an engagement ring."

" _YES_ -!" Emilia squeaked, heartbeat racing, flushed crimson, squirming, desperately. "Yes, yes it is-!

Silence.

"It's…an engagement ring…!" Her voice was tiny, trembling, as she covered her mouth with both hands, feeling the weight of the moment descend on her, radiantly red.

She couldn't keep her voice even, and ended up stammering, breathless. Maou nodded, apparently unconcerned, and she squealed, blushing, peering down at him from between her fingers, eyes wide. " _Why_! But why!"

Maou sat up, slowly, at last, rubbing his eyes, before grinning at her, meeting her wild, panicked gaze. "I put it there, Emilia."

Her eyes spun, and she cradled her head, blood rushing feverishly to her face. "You're…! Is this…?!"

She tugged her hair, nervously, anxiously, trailing off, looking away, eyes wide.

"It's still your decision, Emi. You can take it off." He said, dryly, turning slightly away.

There was a moment of silence, as her breath came shallowly, and she glanced up at him, bright red.

"I…Are you…" She whispered, at last, tearing up, and pointed to the ring. "…Do you mean it?"

Maou stared into her eyes, for a moment, before smiling, and taking her hand. "Will you be my wife, Hero?"

Another moment of silence.

She broke down, sobbing, and grabbed his shirt, pressing her face there. " _Yes_ … _Please_..."

"I love you." He noted, staring up at the ceiling, patting her head.

"I'm… in love with you…" She managed, voice muffled by his shirt.

**Ex-V: Short and sweet, right?**

**Let me know what you think in the reviews, and, as always, consider checking out my Youtube channel~ I'd love to see you there, you can find it under the name "Extra Victory", if you're interested <3**

**Catch you next time-**


End file.
